Life as a wizard Fiancee
by Secretmoon36
Summary: Justin and Harper found out that they were engage since young. What happened Justin? Will he accept Harper?
1. Chapter 1

Life as a Wizard Fiancée

Disclamier: I do not Own Wizard of the waverly place.

_hope you like my fanfiction! :D_

My name is Harper, my best friend name Alex! Of course you know me very well. I am just a normal high school girl like everybody else, and enjoying my early 15 of age. I was shock when Alex's father announced that Justin and I were going to be married by April 28. He told us that he and my parents both agreed on this. I was totally shock! What the hex? All along, I have been crushing on my fiancé? How the hex was that happened? I didn't remember being engaged to Justin.

I do love Justin, but I don't want to marry him. He never like me before. He only see me as a good friend of his sister. He didn't seem to be happy with his father's announcement, but he agreed with the plan. His father told us that our wedding day will be held no later after Justin 18's birthday. He will be turning 18 soon. I don't know what to do.

Justin is a kind boy, he should marry whoever he wanted. Not to me? A girl he didn't even wanted to look at. When I heard the new, I couldn't lift my face up while I was walking in the hallway. What if I see Justin on the way, and he'll be embarrass about me being his future wife.

Everyday in school, I didn't want to talk to anyone except Alex. She kept on telling me that I should be happy because I love Justin. I tried to tell her that I was afraid of Justin, but every time I tried, I couldn't open my mouth. It is like a snake swallowing a big rock.

Then one day in school, I was waiting for Alex in the cafeteria by myself. She was running late. I sat down on the chair where me and Alex usually sit and kept on waiting. Then I saw Justin walked into the cafeteria with a girl, which I don't know who she was. She looked quiet pretty. I know I cannot compare myself to her. She was holding onto Justin arm like she was his girlfriend or something. This made me mad. I glared at them and didn't take my eyes off them. When Justin turned his head toward me, I quickly turned away. I hoped he didn't see me. I got up and walked away to the back door which was directing to go outside. I kept on walking with my head down and kicking some little rocks with my foot.

"Ouch!" I heard a boy voice cried. I looked up to see Ben was in front of me.

"What's happen?" I asked him.

"What happened? You kick a rock on my head." He said. "Oh! Are you okay?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Wait here!" I told him and ran back into cafeteria really fast and get a paper towel and made it wet. Then I went back to Ben and gave him the wet paper towel.

"What is this for?" he asked with a joking laughed."For your head of course! Is your head still hurting you? I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"WOOO! Calm down, I am not going to die here!"

"I know that... But you shook your head... I am afraid that you get big injured." I said and took the paper towel and put it on his head.

"Wipe your head off with that towel and it will feel better." I said and step away. Before I could walk away, Ben took a hold of my hand. I turned around and looked at him.

"Harper? Do you?....." Ben didn't finish what he was asking. Seem like he didn't want to ask me.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"Okay. Never mind. I'll see you later okay?" He waved at me and walked away. Seriously, what's with him? I walked to my last period and still no sight of Alex. Where have she gone, to? I turned to Anna, who was sitting next to me to the left. She winked at me. Then she snapped her finger and my eyes was wide open!*****

Justin [POV]

Being the big brother in the family, I am kind of special and I kind of hating it! My father told me that only Harper is my fate woman. What? Wizard has fate woman? I don't get it. If I do not marry Harper after turned 18, I will disappeared. He lied to Harper that me and her were engaged from young so that I can married her. Not only that, he used magic to cover Harper's parents that we were engaged.

Harper is a cute and happy person, but I don't love her. I am serious. How can I marry someone that I don't have a feel to. I can't marry her! I just can't. I also don't want her to fall in love with me, so I decided to make her mad at me and throw away the engagement. I went to school and walked with my girlfriend Gwen into cafeteria because I knew Harper would always be there waiting for Alex. I found her just as I planned. I held on Gwen's hand and pretend that I didn't see her.

Then for a few second later, she was gone. I looked for her everywhere in the cafeteria, but I couldn't find her. She probably walked outside and cried by then, I thought. Then Gwen went to get her lunch when I saw Harper was running into the cafeteria really fast and then dashed back outside. Woo! That was fast! After Lunch, I walked with Gwen to our last period of the day to find Alex was waiting for me at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"We need to talk!" She said like she was really mad.

"What?" I asked her again. She took my wrist and pulled me away to the corner of the locker.

"What are you doing!?" Alex asked me seriously.

"What? I didn't do anything? And wait? What are you talking about?""You and Gwen? Don't you know that will hurt Harper? She is your Fiancée!"

"Alex, don't act like you don't know."

"I know, but I don't want you to hurt her! She is my best friend!"

"Whatever, if you don't go to class right now, I am going to tell this to dad!" I demanded her. She glared at me and snapped her finger and disappeared. What the hex? She used magic! Did you see that??? Yes, you did see it! Right? She is going to be so much in trouble for this!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not Own WIzard of the Waverly place_**

_Chapter 2 _

_Harper [pov]_

_I was looking at Anna who was winking at me. What happened to her? I thought. She turned me again, that's when I gasped and got up yelling, "ALEX!!!!!!!!!!" My teacher and all my classmates were looking at me like I was crazy. _

_"Harper? What is the matter?" my teacher asked. "What happened to Alex?" I shook my head and didn't know what to say. I made up something. _

_"I was uhm... going somewhere with Alex, but I forgot!" I said and sat down._

_"UH-huh! Yeah right! Tell me what happened to Alex?" she demanded. _

_"Well, as you can see that Alex was really sick yesterday. She can't come to school today. I better go home!" I explained and took my book bag and ran out of the room and stood next to the door. My heart was beating really fast! I couldn't say anything. Then I peeked my head in the classroom and looked at Ana. She was normal again. I walked in the hallway by myself and out of the building. I kicked the rock on the ground again. Then I stopped when I heard a girl was giggling. I followed the sound and came to the bush. _

_My eyes was wide opened. I drop my bag on the ground, too. Justin was kissing Gwen. Justin and Gwen turned to me and gasped. I picked my bag up and said, "I'm sorry! I was just umh... came to the wrong place!" I ran away really fast and crying. I knew it. If I marry him, I am only known to be his wife, but I am not in his heart. I cried while I was running. I didn't look where I was going. I ran into the school greenhouse when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Ben was looking at me with worry._

_"Harper? Are you okay?" He asked in a gentle voice. I wiped out my tears and shook my head. _

_"What happened?"_

_"Justin..." I started, but I couldn't finish._

_"What did he do to you? I am going to kill him!" He hissed with his hand folding really tight. I stopped him from going._

_"Nothing. He didn't do anything. It is my own fault!" I told him._

_"What? What are you talking about?" Ben asked in a confuse voice. I took a deep breathe and sat down on the step that led into the green house. Ben came to sit next to me. I looked at the ground and said, "Well, Justin is my fiancé, but he didn't like me. We just found out that we are going to marry after Justin turn 18. He didn't like me, but he agreed. I fell for him along time ago, but I knew I can never be in his heart. I told myself that I would be strong. It is okay for him to love someone else. At least that I can stay by his side, but today I found out that I can't do it! I want to be his number one, but I only be his second." I stopped and wiped out tear off my eyes again. I looked at Ben and continued, "Why am I telling you this anyway!" I said and got up and stepped away. Ben held on my wrist and said, "You can talk to me anytime." I turned to look at him and smiled. "It is okay! I can tried more time! May be some day I can do it, too." _

_"NO! That is not right! How can a marriage work when only one side love? He shouldn't do that to you." Ben said and walked away really fast. I tried to stop him, but he ran really fast away. I walked into the green house and looked at the flower that was growing bit by bit. I leaned on the wall and fell asleep. _

_Ben [pov]_

_I had a crush on Harper a long time ago, but I couldn't tell her. She has the most beautiful smiled and funny to be around. Every time when I tried to tell her how I really feel about her. She kept acting like I am her big brother. _

_During school that day, I had resource lap during fourth block, so I didn't really have anything to do. I asked my teacher to go to the green house, because that was my favorite place to go and take some rest. I walked there when I found Harper was running while her eyes were pouring out her precious tears. I didn't know what happened, but something really wrong had happened to her. She ran into me without looking where she was going. She looked at me and wiped her tears out. _

_"Harper? Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but shook her head. I looked at her and continued asking her questions. She end up telling me the whole story about her having a crush on her own fiancé. I was so mad at Justin that I left and find Justin without realizing that I left Harper there by herself. I looked everywhere for Justin, but I couldn't find her. _

_Until at five o'clock, I found Justin was holding hand with this popular girl in school. I walked to him and called, "Hey!" I stopped them from crossing the street. Justin turned around and I have him a full hand punched on his face!_

_"Uh! What are you doing to him?" Gwen asked._

_"This business is between me and him, not you!" I hissed and turned to Justin. _

_"That's what you get for hurting Harper!" I slacked him off and stepped away when I heard Justin's cell phone rang! _

_"Hello? He answered the phone._

_"What? Harper hasn't come home yet?" Justin asked. I heard this and ran really fast to the green house. I knew she would probably there._

_When I got to the green house, I found Harper was leaning against the wall closing her eyes. She looked really pale. I was about to picked her up when Justin came and called, "Don't touch her!" I turned to him and step away. _

_"No matter what you feel about her, but she is going to be my wife. Don't interfere in between us." Justin said and walked to Harper. He picked her up on his arms and walked back to me. _

_"I knew you love her, but she is already taken!" He reminded me._

_"Yeah right! All you do is just breaking her heart. You didn't really care about her. I am the one who care for her!" I yelled at him. _

_"Who care? The only thing that I care she is my fiancée!" Justin said and walked off. I was so angry that I almost punch the green house wall. I punched my hand on the side walk really hard that made my hand really hurt and bleed. But I knew now, I can never have Harper. She will marry Justin soon. If he didn't take good care of her. I will do anything to win her! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Justin [POV]

Harper looked really sick when I found her at the green house. I took her home, and laid her down in the guess room. Her eyes were still closing, and her head was hot.

"What happened to Harper?" Alex voice came. I turned around to see Alex was walking toward Harper. She touched her head.

"Her head is hot!" She said.

"Do we have to call 911?" I asked her in a nervous voice. Alex turned to me and she was really angry!

"It's your fault that she is sick! I warn you! Now what you've done? She is sick because of you!" Alex yelled at me. I felt really guilty. I turned around and didn't know what to say to Alex. I knew I was wrong! Then I heard Harper painful moan. I turned to look at her and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Alex... It is not Justin's fault. He didn't do anything. Its my own fault. I slept at our school green house, that's why I got sick. Don't blame Justin." Harper said while she was looking at Alex. Alex went to sit down on the bed and looked at Harper. Harper touched her head and she tried to get up.

"Oh-no, you have to get some rest." Alex said to her. Harper Shook her head and said, "I have to go home! My parents probably looking for me now!"

"It is okay... We already called them that you are with us. Later, they will come and see you." Alex told her. I was still standing there with wordless. I walked out of the room leaving Alex and Harper in the room. I went down to first floor and helped Max with his homework while watching the sandwich shop.

Max was doing his math homework. I was helping him when my mind were all went back to Harper! I didn't know how to apologize to her. She helped me covered up my big mistake in front of Alex even though I knew she was really hurt! I didn't even listen to Max when he asked me about the problem that he was solving.

"Justin!!!!" Max shouted in my ear. "Are you home!?" I turned to Max and asked, "What's up?" Max shook his head and said, "What is wrong with you? Is there something you need to do?"

"No!" I answered in a quickly voice.

"Okay! Just checking' You look like you did something really bad! What did you do?"

"Huh? What? No! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh brother! You really are the Justin who can't hide something! Of course I knew what you did! And that is really wrong!"

"What? How you know?"

"I can see it!"

"Then please tell me how to apologize to her!? I didn't mean to. She just pop up while I was kissing Gwen!" Max gasped when I told him that. I shouldn't have told him!

"O! That! You are in big trouble! How could you ever do that? Don't you know that she is your fiancée?"

"Max! I thought you knew about my problem!"

"Yes, I do! You just told me about it!"

"Max! How could you tricked me to tell you my problem!"

"Well, that because I wanted to know what happened! But I suggest that you ask her out on a date and then make her forget about that incident!"

"How can I ever do that? I don't even have the face to go in front of her!"

"O man! You are weak! Don't worry Justin! I will help you out!" Max said and he ran to the man who was eating his sandwich! I followed him.

"Excuse me sir?" Max asked the customer. The man looked angry at max for interrupting his dinner time.

"Uh!! Never mind! Have a great dinner!" Max said in anxious voice and walked away.

"Max! what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am helping you out." he answered. I shook my head and walked back to the table where Max's homework was. I sat down and looked at Max who was talking to some girls. The girls laughed and kissed Max on the cheek! What? How did he do that? Max walked back to me and smiled.

"You see that right?" He asked.

"Yes, I see that!"

"Girls want you to praise them, so you have to praise her and say something really sweet to her!"

"Max! It is so complicate! I can't do it!"

"Then never mind! I am not going to help you anymore! I suggest that you go to her and say that you are sorry and then take the action which mean ask her out!" Max explain and looked at me.

"What are you waiting for?! GOOOOOOOOO!" Max pushed me to go up stair! I walked slowly and looked back at Max who gave me a thumb up and a winked. I took a deep breathe and got up stair. I gently opened the door to see Harper was sitting up on the bed. She was doing her homework. When she heard the door opened, she looked at me and turned to look away.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked her. She didn't say a thing. She just nodded. I was then silence. I couldn't open my mouth to say sorry.

"Okay! I'm just checking!" I said and walked back to the door! Max was standing at the door when I opened it. He pushed me back into the room that I fell to the floor. Harper looked at me like is-he-okay-or-something? I got up and smiled. I cleared my throat and was about to open my mouth to say that I was sorry when Harper said, "Don't worry, I am not going to tell anyone about you and Gwen. I don't really agree with our parents plan, so you are okay with it. I am not mad or anything, so don't worry about it!" I sighed and turned around. I felt really bad when I heard Harper saying all these words. I turned around and looked at her and sighed again.

"I'm sorry!" I said and walked out of the room. I walked to my room and stood against my door feeling really guilty. Why was she had to be so kind and nice to me? I didn't do anything to deserve those feeling! It just like Ben said. The only thing that I do is breaking her heart! I looked at my head statue that Harper made it for me along time ago when Alex made a wish that everyone stopped comparing her to me. She was the first person that came to say hi to me. Why I didn't pay any attention to that? I guessed I was too busy to notice!

Harper [pov]

I got to say this, I was crying right after Justin left the room. I told lies to him. I was lying to myself and Justin. I couldn't believe that I told him that. I can't do it. I was hurt when he came in with worry face. I thought that he was afraid that I would tell everyone about him and Gwen. I wouldn't do that. They look good together anyway, but I couldn't stand to see him together with Gwen. It's really hurt in my chest. Just to think of it had made my tears piled up! I lied to him that he can date Gwen, and I didn't mind.

I got out of the bed and put my homework and math book into my book bag and left the room. I went down to the sandwich shop and found Max was doing his homework. He saw me coming over to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me. I smiled and answered, "I feel much better now."

"Did he tell you?" Max asked. I was confused.

"Who?"

"Justin, he went up there wanting to apologized and ask you out! Did he?"

"Yes, he did!" I lied, so he was going apologize and ask me out? Probably he felt guilty. Just asking a girl out, but he couldn't do it! I sighed and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Max called me back. I turned around to look at Max.

"Where are you going?" He continued.

"I'm going home."

"It's dark."

"It is okay. I can still be okay."

"But your parents are going to come and pick you up."

"Nah. They don't have to.... Tell your family that I say thank you!" With that, I walked out of the door.

Outside was cold, and windy. I walked down the street toward my house. Why do Alex's family had to live in this neighborhood? It was kind of scary. There were people smoking not really near to Alex's house. There were four guys smoking. Two of them were white guys and one of them was black and other was Hispanic. They talked and looked at me while I was trying to pass them. I was scared.

"Hey babe?" the white guy with a black hood asked me. I looked at him and tried to walk away, but the other three guys stopped me, and circled me so that I was standing in the middle of them. They took me to the corner of the neighborhood. The first thing that I thought of was Justin and Alex would come and help me. I was waiting that Justin to come.

"Babe, aren't you lonely? Just come with us, and we'll walk you home." The first guy said to me again.

"I...uh... don't need to." I said with a small voice. The guy walked closer to me and I back up and bumped into the Hispanic guy, and he grabbed my wrists held it to my back so that I was facing the first guy. The guy looked at me and he rubbed his hand over my cheek. He was about to kiss my neck when I screamed.

"Let go of me! Help!!!" I screamed really loud. The guy got really angry at me that he slapped my face.

"Shut the **** up, if you want to live!" He demand. I was so scared that I didn't move or say anything. The guy kissed my neck and to my chest. I was crying when someone shouted, "Let go of her now!" All the four guys looked around. I looked around too, but I couldn't find the person.

"I said, let go of the girl!" The voice repeated. The voice sound from above. I looked up to the sky and found someone was standing at the roof of one building. The guys looked up and see him, too. They let go of me and took out their guns. I gasped when I saw the guns. They shot at the stranger guy, but the guy jumped down from the roof while doing his karate back flip. He stood on the ground like it was really easy for him to do it. Wow, how could he do that? Who was him anyway? He got on a black mask on like Zero got on his eyes. The bad guys wanted to shoot him, but he moved so quickly that they couldn't catch up with him. Then one of the bad guys came to me and pointed me with the gun.

"If you want this girl to die, then keep on moving!" he shouted. The hero guy stop and looked at me and the bag guy. The other three took big sticks and hit the guy that he fell on the ground. They hit him and kicked him. I only watched with tear. I guessed those guys were tired of seeing a superhero got hurt because of an innocent little girl he was trying to protect. The bad guys gave up and walked away leaving me and the guy alone. I ran to guy while wiping out my tears, but before I reached him, I picked up my book bag that fell on the ground. I picked up my book bag and looked up. The boy was gone! What? Where is he? I looked up above the building, the boy was no where to be found. I walked a few step and looked down. I found a box gift with a white bow glued on top. I opened up the gift and saw a paper that was written, "Be careful, beautiful angel shouldn't be walking around by herself. She need a guardian, too." I grinned when I read it. I looked at the bottom of the paper, "signed by: NoName." Weird name, but I looked up to the sky and said, "Thank you, Mr. NoName!" I walked home safely to see my parents were at the door preparing to lock the door like they were going somewhere.

"Mom, dad!" I shouted to them.

"Harper? I thought we will pick you up. Did Justin bring you home? Where is he now?" My mom asked me. I didn't say anything. I walked to my mother and father, I hugged them. I feel like Justin is NoName, but not really sure. "No... I walked home by myself!" I told my mom and dad. They didn't look happy.

"Wow! but next time, do not walk home by yourself. We will come and pick you up!" My dad added. Then all of us went back inside. That night, I kept on dreaming about NoName. He talked like Justin, same height and everything. Except they had different names.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own wizard of the waverly place**

Chapter 4

Justin [pov]

Right after I help Harper, I went home really fast so that she won't know my identity. Yes, I am the NoName which is really weird. I just thought of that name when I saw Harper was in trouble. I didn't want her to know that I helped her, she might get the wrong idea that I fall for her. Even though they hit me and kicked me so hard, I didn't do anything against them. It make me so mad to see Harper was crying, she shouldn't be crying for a jerk like me.

When I got home that night, my whole body was hurt! I got one big bruise on my arm. My father wrapped it with bandage cloths and I went to school the next morning.

I saw Gwen was on the hallway talking with her friends. She glanced to look at me and saw my arm was hurt. She turned around to talk with her friends without saying hi to me. I guessed she got mad at me for leaving her at the street to look for Harper yesterday. I turned around to see Harper was staring at me. I was startled that I jumped back.

"Harper? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh! nothing! I was just umh! wanting to say.... Thank you!" I glanced at Gwen, she was seriously mad at me. She glared at me and walked away.

"I didn't do anything for you to thank me! I have to go!" I said really fast and ran to catch up with Gwen. I left Harper again.

When I finally got to my class, Gwen didn't sit in her original seat. Instead she sat on a desk really far from me across the room.

I tried to say hi to her, but she ignored me. That's what I get for leaving her by herself. For the whole class, Gwen didn't talk to me or looked at me. Everyone was staring at me and her. They probably know what had happened. They might think that Gwen and I broke up.

Finally lunch came, I was sitting on the desk that I usually sit when Gwen walked passed me. She ignored me and went to sit on another table with her friends. I didn't eat my lunch, I got up and threw my lunch into the trash can and walked out of the cafeteria. There I saw Harper was talking with Ben. She was smiling and laughing when she talked to him.

I didn't know why I got really mad when they were together. I was about to walk to them when Ben leaned to Harper face like he was kissing her. I gasped and walked really fast to them and grabbed Harper's wrist away from Ben.

"We have to talk Harper!" I demanded and pulled Harper with me. I looked at Ben really serious like fire, and lightning were shooting at each other between us.

"Justin, my hand is hurt." Harper said and trying to free her hand from me. I pulled her all the way outside to the parking lot where no people were standing around. I turned around to look at her and about to yell at her when I got nothing to say. I forgot all the thing that I wanted tell her.

"Okay! Talk, I am listening!" Harper demanded. Suddenly I remembered that Ben was kissing her.

"Did you just kissed Ben?" I asked.

"I did not!" Harper answered. Then she turned around and fold her hand together.

"And why do you care anyway? You don't love me." Harper explained. She then turned around and looked into my eyes and lifted her heel up.

"Or.... Did you get jealous?" Harper asked with a smirked. I stepped away from her.

"I did not! Why am I getting jealous when I have no feeling for you! And don't think about me being Noname! I am not him. I never ever thinking about to help you in trouble!"

"Then how do you know his name then?"

"I was...uh....." Man! Why do I have to tell his name? I don't know what else to say.

"I told you! I am not NoName. He is my friend! That's why I know him! Don't get mistake between me and him!" I said and turned around to walk away when Harper took my wrist.

"Wait! So, it is not you then?" She asked in a sad tone. I nodded my head.

"Then I was wrong, I was hoping he was you. I'm sorry!" Harper let go of my hand and walked away feeling a little down. I'm sorry Harper for lying to you. I thought to myself. I hate lying to people.

Finally at the end of school day, the announcer announce that Halloween school dance is coming up. I wasn't happy about this. Most students in school were so happy. What am I stuck between two girls! One is my love, the other is my fiancée

Harper [pov]

After the bell rang, everyone were going home. Some were dashing to the bus parking lot, other were walking to their car. I was just at the locker taking out my book for my homework. I heard a lot of students were talking about Halloween dance. Some of them were talking about Justin, about how cute he is and what kind of costume that he is going to wear. I became mad. I slammed the locker door and the girls walked away from me like I was crazy.

I looked ahead and found Alex was running toward me. She was holding a big magazine. When she finally got to me, she smiled really bright. She held up the magazine in front of me showing me the title of the book, "Halloween Fashion". I raised my eye brown and thought for a moment.

"Ah!!!!!!!! You finally wanted to wear the Bunny costume for the Halloween?" I asked her in an exciting voice. I had made two bunny costumes hoping that Alex would wear it with me. Alex sighed and said, "Harper, I know that you really want me and you to wear it together, but I have found two Halloween dresses in here that'll fit us!" Alex explained. She flipped the page and showed me two black witch dresses that is really black and shiny. It is kind of cute! I just smiled and looked at it.

"Wow! I love this dress, How are we going to get them?" I asked in a sigh.

"No big deal! I got it all under control!" Alex said and pulled my wrist to walk with her. We walked all the way to the front gate when I remembered that I forgot to take out my biology book. I turned around and asked Alex to wait for me. I walked back all the way my locker and opened the locker and got my book out. I heard someone was talking in a room near by. I walked and stand next to the door and peeked at them. I saw Justin and a girl. It was Gwen. I became really angry and sad at the same time. I thought that I would run away when I heard Justin said, "Gwen, I'm sorry. I really am sorry. Harper mean nothing to me! I don't even have a little feeling for her."

"For real?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, believe me."

"Then why did you leave me on street by myself and go look for Harper? and about this morning?"

"Gwen..." Justin said. He was about to say more words when I went into the room and interrupted them.

"Harper?!" Justin asked in shocked like he didn't want me to see him being alone with Gwen.

"Justin went to look for me because his father couldn't find Alex." I explain.

"Why is he have to look for you, where is your family then?" Gwen asked when she saw coming in.

"Well, my family was looking for me, too. But my point is, don't be mad at Justin. He didn't do anything wrong. Justin and I have no relationship! Please believe him. I am very sorry for the misunderstanding!" I said and turned around and walked to the door. I stood next to the door on the outside and listen.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstood about you and Harper." Gwen said.

"It is okay." Justin replied. After I heard that, I was satisfied with the result was. Justin had no feeling for me. I meant nothing to him! I walked away and cried at the same time. I wiped out my tear when I saw Alex was still waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" She asked me.

"It was only 4 minutes!" I said while checking my watch.

"Yeah! It was like four years!" Alex hissed. I just smiled and we started to walk home.

We were both in Alex's bedroom when Alex did the magic. She made the dresses that in the fashion magazine came out.

"I thought your dad said no magic right?" I asked her.

"I knew why you and Justin are perfect for each other!" Alex said, and took the dress out and she tried it on. The dress was really pretty. It fit her a lot. No wonder why she doesn't like my bunny outfit!

"Alex," I sighed. "I can't go to the Halloween dance. I'm sorry. I just find out that I have plan on that day." I said.

"Wait! Are you saying that you can't go?"

"No...Yes!"

"Is it because I didn't want to wear your costume?"

"No, that's not it! I really have something to do on that day! I am so sorry!" I said and took my book bag and ran home really fast.

When I got home, I stayed in the piano room and played the piano all the time. I actually didn't want to go and see Justin with Gwen at the Halloween dance. That was on my thought. I sighed and played the piano into deep, that I fell asleep on the piano without realizing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin [pov]

I was very impress when Harper came into the room while I was with Gwen alone. She usually get really jealous and get really angry at me. She was kind that she helped me. Now Gwen stop mad at me. But all of this work were all credit to Harper. I guessed she stopped loving me or something. I went home stuck between happiness and sadness to think about Harper stop loving me? I walked up to my room when I saw Harper ran out of Alex's room. She ran really fast that she didn't even notice me.

I went into Alex room and asked, "What's up with you and

Harper?"

"What? She just told me that she had plan on the Halloween dance, so she couldn't go." Alex answered.

"Why can't she go? What kind of plan does she has?"

"I don't know." Alex said then she lower eyes brown and walked near to me.

"You did something to her, didn't you?" Alex asked in suspicious. "What? I didn't do anything. May be you are the one!" I argued.

"I didn't do anything, I only said that I don't want to wear the costume that she made for us both! I don't want to wear the pink bunny dress." Alex said and then she covered her mouth and thought for a moment!

"I think I hurt her feeling!" Alex shouted. She ran out of her room and I followed her. I did hurt her feeling, too. We both ran to Harper's house. Her parents were home. They were sitting on the couch in silently without any sound.

"Where is Harper?" Alex asked.

"Shhh!" Mr. Finkle hissed with his finger on his mouth.

"Listen..." Mrs. Finkle whispered. Alex and I both listened carefully and heard a beautiful voice with a piano.

The sound of a girl singing a song called "Give Me Wings" composed by the four Japanese artist names Toyosaki Aki, Hikasa Yoko, Satou Satomi, and Kotobuki Minako. We walked closer to the piano room and listened. Then I heard the girl started to sing.

"If my wish can come true today,

then I'll wish for wings!

Please add white wings to my back

so I can be like a bird!

I want to spread my wings

and fly into this wide sky!

I want to flap my wings and fly to this

free sky filled with happiness!

Even now, I don't need money nor fame,

what I want are wings!

The things I dreamt as a child,

I still dream about them today!

I want to spread my wings

and fly into this wide sky!

I want to flap my wings and fly to this

free sky filled with happiness!

I want to spread my wings

and fly into this wide sky!

I want to flap my wings and fly to this

free sky filled with happiness!

I want to spread my wings

and fly into this wide sky!

I want to flap my wings and fly to this

free sky filled with happiness!"

Her voice was really beautiful, even Alex like it. The piano that she played was beautifully calm and nice. I was enjoying to the sound of the music when it suddenly stop. Alex opened the door quietly and went in to see Harper fell asleep on the piano. I watched her sleep for along moment when Alex came and whispered in my ear, "I think you and Harper fit each other perfectly find, she watched you sleep, and you watch her sleep." I glared at Alex and she turned away.

"All right, I'll leave you two alone." Alex whispered again. Alex stepped away for a few steps when Harper talked in her sleep, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just want him to be happy." Right then I saw sparkling tear came out of her eyes while sleeping. Alex turned to me and gave me an angry stared and walked out.

"Silly... You know that you can't do it. Why would you still want me to be with her?" I asked in a very small voice. I gently touched her head and her beautiful brown hair was slippery and shinny. I felt happy when I rubbed her hair, and raking her hair out of her face.

"If you kept on sleeping like this, you'll be hurt tomorrow." I said again gently. I put a spell on her so that she won't wake up while I was bringing her back to her bedroom. Then I put the sheet over her and I took my spell back and watch her sleep. I looked around in her room and saw a lot of stuff. One of the shirt that was on the hanger has a picture of me on it. In her room, all my picture was on the plate, that she staffed them organize on the wall. Wow!! I felt really guilty. She had loved me for so long, yet I didn't even return her feeling!

Harper [pov]

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Justin was looking at me. He was wearing his sweet smile. I sat up on the bed and looking at him.

"Did you have a good sleep little sleepy head sweetie?" He asked me. I nodded and touched my forehead. Why was he calling me sweetie? He sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"Look, Harper, I am so sorry for hurting you." He told me. I shook my head and answered, "No, you didn't do anything wrong." I looked away. He placed his hands on my arms and I turned to him.

"You are not okay." He said and leaned to me and kissed me. I didn't know that this was happening. I closed my eyes and he laid me back on the bed. Is this a dream or what?

"AHhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and opened my eyes and it was only a dream. What the hex? I looked at the alarm clock and it was 7.00.

"Oh! NO!!! I'm going to be late for school!" I shouted and dashed to my bathroom. I went through all my morning routine and take my book bag with me and went down stare. I heard a guitar song coming from the music room. I walked to the room when I heard a guitar solo playing the song that I played "Give me Wings". I opened the door and I saw Justin was playing my dad guitar.

I stood at the door and listened to his guitar for a long moment. It was calm and relaxing. I walked gently to the piano and added in the piano in his background. He noticed that and turned to me.

He just smiled and kept on playing until the end of the song.

"I didn't know that you can play the piano so well." Justin praised.

"Umh... My mother taught me." I answered shyly and blushing at the same time. Justin walked to me with the guitar. He sat down next me on the long piano chair facing the opposite direction. He sighed and said, "Harper, I'm sorry! It's just that..."

"No, no need to say sorry, I understand it, you like Gwen." I cut his conversation.

"I don't mind you dating Gwen. Beside you and Her look super cute together." I continued. Justin didn't say anything.

"Then are you coming to the Halloween dance then?" He asked quietly. I shook my head. He just sighed and then looked at my book bag.

"Where are you planning to go?" He asked me. I turned to look at my book bag and looked at my watch.

"Ahh!! I'm going to be late for school! No we are!" I said and got up really fast. I was about to run to the door when Justin grabbed my wrist back. I became nervous and looked at his hand that was holding on to mine.

"You silly, what made you think that? It is 7PM! And today is also Friday." Justin laughed. His hand rubbed my hair and messed it up. My jaw drop when I looked at my watch. What the hex wrong with me? I lost my mine from sleeping too much I guessed! But I felt a little bit of happiness touching my heart when Justin touched my head. I just blushed and feeling embarrassing.

"All right!" Justin said. "I guessed I have to go home now." He looked at me for the last moment and walked away. I wanted him to stay a little bit longer, but I couldn't open my mouth to say it. Justin walked slowly out of the door. He looked like he was really frustrated about something.

"Okay!" He turned around with a sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I told him. Even though I didn't even know what was he going to say next.

"All right! Good-night! Don't forget to put your book bag down before bed." He teased and walked out of the room. I smiled and walked back to the piano slowly. That was the best conversation I ever had with Justin. Now I feel much better. I don't feel like being sad anymore. I walked back to my room when my cell phone rang. I answered the phone and it was Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin [pov]

It was hard for me to go home. All I wanted was to ask Harper out to make it up to her for breaking her heart. I didn't know it was so hard. Why I asked Gwen out so easy and not Harper? I walked home by myself thinking about Harper. She shone so bright from other girls. She's unique in different way. I didn't know why I felt really guilty when I thought about her.

When I got home that evening, Alex was sitting on the sofa looking at some magazine. I walked to her and sat down on the sofa opposite of her and pretended nothing had happened. Alex looked at me with an awful expression on her face. She thought that I did something to Harper again.

"Is there something wrong between you and Harper?" She asked.

"Alex, stop pretending that you know about my problem!" I hissed.

"Oh! I knew you did something to her! If you didn't do something to her, then why didn't she want to come to the dance party? She was so exciting about the Halloween dance and she made two bunny pink dress for both me and her? Now she said she can't go! What did you do to her? Justin?" Alex explain angrily.

"Alex, don't tell me that you are crying?" I teased her.

"I am not crying! I just wanted me and Harper to be able to go together." Alex said while her tears were coming out. She wiped it out and got up.

"You know what Justin! I knew everything that you did to her! I saw you and Harper and Gwen in that room earlier today. Harper protected your love for Gwen. Did you know that she cried after coming out of that room this afternoon?" Alex explained everything. I didn't know what to say, I knew that I was the bad guy. I got up and looked at Alex. I sighed and said, "I am going to look for some answer." I talked in a very small voice. Alex confused.

I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed. I stared at the statue of my head that Harper made it for me again. I didn't know that she cried this afternoon. I sighed heavily over and over again. It bothered me a lot to think about Harper. She suddenly changed right after my father announced that we were going to be married. The bright and funny girl had changed into a new person.

Few days passed by, I found myself at the Halloween dance. I dressed as a vampire boy. I was waiting for Gwen to come in. I looked around and there I found Alex wearing a pink bunny dress with pink bunny ears.

"Alex, since when did you like pink?" I asked her in a teasing voice!

"I like it before you were born!" She said.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I continued asking her.

"Yup! My twin sister!"

"Your twin? And who to be exactly are you talking about?"

"You just have to wait and see!" Alex said and she turned around facing the stair.

"Wow! She is beautiful!" Alex said. I looked opposite side of her and saw Gwen smiling at me. She was pretty with her tingle bell character!

"Yes, she is beautiful!" I added in loving with Gwen.

"No… I'm talking about Harper." Alex said. What? I turned around to see Harper wore the same dress as Alex. She was beautiful and shone out the most from everyone. She was holding Ben's arm walking down from the stairway. Her smile was really beautiful. I didn't know why I became so mad at that. I turned around to see Gwen looked at me with a smile. She held on my hand and asked, "How do I look?"

"Uh… You look great!… Tingle Bell huh? I thought you are going to wear the vampire girl costume."

"Yeah! I did, but Zeke said that I look great in this costume, so I wear it… to surprise you."

"Okay!" I said and sighed slowly. Gwen pulled me to the middle and we dance. I glanced over to Harper and saw that Ben danced with her, too. She looked so happy and smiled all the times. They looked great together. I found myself kept on looking at Harper from times to times. Gwen was talking to me, and I didn't even noticed it. Suddenly she stopped. I looked at her and she said, "Look, I think our relationship is over!" I didn't understand what happened, but Gwen let go of my hand and walked over to Zeke, my best friend.

"Gwen," I called to her, but she didn't even turn around. She walked to Zeke and hugged him. Now I felt like I was the bad guy in this story. None of the people I loved understand me.

I glanced at Harper again and turned my face back to Gwen. Gwen shook her head while glaring at me. I somehow felt relieved after Gwen dumped me. I got out of the dance area and walk to the drink table. Alex was still sitting on the chair playing some video game.

"You brought a video game to the Halloween dance?" I asked her. She turned to me and nodded.

"Well, what happened?" she asked me.

"I got dumped."

"You feel relieved?"

"Yes, I don't know why."

"Good! Let's dance!" Alex got up and put the video game down into her purse and walked with me to the dance area. She took my hand and I followed her led. She led us all the way to Harper and Ben. Then she suddenly took Ben's hand and dance with him, and I took Harper's hand. Good thinking Alex! I thought. We were only dancing for a few second when Harper stopped. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I have to go." She said slowly and walked out of the room. I followed her into the hallway.

"Harper!" I called her. She ignored me, so I cheated by disappeared in the air and reappeared in front of her. She startled and turned around. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are coming with Ben? Why are you escaping from me?" I asked angrily.

"It is none of your business, why do I have to let you know that I am dating Ben? And I am not escaping from you."

"What? You? Date? Ben?" I asked and stepped closer to her. She stepped backward. She didn't replied and kept on stepping back all the way to the locker.

"Answer me! Why didn't you tell me that Ben is your date?" I raised my voice.

"You scared me!" Harper said and breathing fast like she really scared of me. I saw sparkling tears came out of her eyes.

"She doesn't have to tell you who she is dating." Someone's voice behind me. I turned around and found Ben.

"Ben!" Harper called. She freed herself from me and ran to Ben. I thought that I would make up with Harper, but in the end, I was still the villain to the story!

Harper [pov]

I felt really scared when Justin yelled at me. I never thought that he would be so mad at me for dating Ben. He didn't love me, why bother? I asked Ben to take me home that night. I left Justin there in the hallway and went home with Ben. I felt unhappy about leaving him behind. May be he know how I felt when he left me for Gwen by now. Ben drove his car and I just stared out the window and tears just flowing down from my eyes washing off my mascara. I didn't know why I kept on thinking about Justin even after he yelled at me and almost take advantage of me. I heard Ben sighed heavily while driving.

"It is okay, Harper, I'll protect you from now on." He said. I looked at him and wiped my tears out and all the mascara on my eyes. Suddenly he pulled the car over the side and stopped. We were on the top of New York Bridge. The tall New York bridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He got out of the car and walked over to my door and opened it.

"We can't go home when you are like this." He said. I got out and stood in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Let's leave our sadness behind before we get home." Ben continued. I nodded, but I didn't even know what he was trying to do. He grabbed my wrist and walked over to the wall of the bridge.

"You see that ocean below us?" He asked me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Well, I want you to shout out whatever in your mind right now, so you'll feel better!"

"Okay? But I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry. Just say whatever that made you are angry right now." We were both silent for a few second.

"HARPER!! PLEASE DON'T CRY!!!!!!!!!" Ben shouted really loud. I looked at him and smiled. He had made my day. No one ever care for me like him before. He turned to me and smile.

"Now, It's your turn." he said. I nodded and walked really closed to the wall and looked down the ocean below.

"JUSTIN!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted and looked at Ben. He gave me a thumb up with a wink.

"Anymore?" He asked. I nodded.

"JUSTIN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO MEAN! CRUEL! COLD! AND I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned to Ben and laughed.

"You really hate him?" Ben looked at me. I nodded. He held my hand up to his chest. His innocent eyes touched my heart. I couldn't take my eyes off his.

"Then stop chasing after him, I don't want you to be hurt." He continued. I still looked at him. Somehow, I was really scared about this, so I turned to look away. Instead he smiled and said, "Blah! I'm just joking!" He said, and I smiled. He took the bunny's ears bow from my head and put on his head. I laughed and said, "It doesn't fit you." I ran to catch him. He stopped and put my bunny's ear back on my head.

"You looked much better now, I like it when you smile. Don't you like it when the sky is blue?" he asked and looked at me. I nodded with a smiled. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the car. I got in and we rode in silent all the way home.

That night, I kept on thinking about Ben. He was so nice to me and care about me, I didn't know what I would do if Ben wasn't there with me. I sighed heavily before I went to sleep.

Two day later, I was at school. I was walking down the hallway when I noticed that girls and guys stared at me. They looked at me like I was the criminal. I had no idea why they got upset with me.

I walked all the way to my class when Ben came to me. I looked at him in confused.

"Ben? What had happened? Why are other students staring at me like this?" I asked him.

"You have to know this. Some rumors saying that you stole Gwen boyfriend." I was so mad at that times.

"Gwen said that?" I asked without waiting for Ben to answer, I walked away really fast. I saw Gwen coming down from the hallway with her friends. I stopped her in front of everybody else.

"You told everybody that I stole your boy friend?!" I shouted at her. Gwen closed her eyes and opened once again. This time she folded her hand across her chest and walk closer to me.

"You! Why would I want to tell everybody that? Justin means nothing to me! I dumped him! May be you got other enemy! I was never be your enemy!" She told me. She walked past me and pushed against my shoulder. I turned around and Ben was in front of her.

"You are the one who spread it out the whole rumors! Why don't you admit it?" Ben added. He and Gwen looked at each other like they were really angry.

"Oh! Never mind!!" I said and pulled Ben's arm with me. I glanced back at Gwen. She turned to her friend and laughed! I knew it! She was the one! But she was too chicken out to admit. Did she said that she dumped Justin? Was that really true? I somehow didn't feel confidence since then. I kept on thinking about Justin. He probably lonely by himself now.

I was walking in the hallway to my four period class when I found Alex was talking with some girls. I walked to her and pulled her hand with me.

"Harper! What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you for the whole day!"

"No where! I came to school late! So why are you looking for me?"

"Well, I was just wondering..." I haven't finish my sentence when Alex cut me.

"He is at home. I don't know what happened between you and him yesterday, but he went home without telling me. He walked in the rain by himself, and now he got a cold!"

"Wait! yesterday was raining?"

"Well duh! It was raining right after the Halloween Dance."

"Wow! I didn't know. Are you saying that Justin got sick now?"

"Yes,.... but if you are thinking to see him, I warn you not to."

"What? Why?"

"It's because new moon! Uh! Never mind I can't tell you why, but please don't go." Alex said and she turned around. I grabbed her hand and asked.

"What happen during new moon?" Alex shook her head and walked away leaving me all blank! I turned around to see Ben was standing in front of me! I was startled and step back.

"Hey, Harper!" He was exciting to see me.

"Hi... Ben...!" I said and step back further away from him.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could walk home with you after school." He blurted it out.

"Oh! that! That would be great! I am going to Alex's place right after school."

"Okay! I meet you at the front office after this!" Ben agreed and walked away. I sighed and walked to my four block class. Alex was sitting on her usually seat and continued on doing her stuff not listening to the teacher like always. I shook my head and wrote down notes. Soon the class was over, I ran to her but she walked away fast ignoring me like she was afraid that I would talk to her.

Ben and I walked straight to Alex's house that day. The sub station was full of costumers. Alex and Max were doing their job including her parents, too. I walked in and walked to Mr. Russo. He looked like really glad to see me and worried at the same time.

"Hey, Mr. Russo, I stop by to see how Justin is." I said and Mr. Russo looked frustrated.

"Harper! I...am sorry. Justin doesn't feel good. You can come back tomorrow okay?"

"No. I am not going back! I need to see him." I argued. Mr. Russo looked at his wife and his wife shook her head.

"Harper, I'm sorry." He seem doesn't want me to be Justin's future wife anymore. I started to cry.

"Okay, Harper we can come back tomorrow." Ben told me. I turned around sadly and started to walk out like a baby.

"Wait Harper!" Mr. Russo called me back.

"I believe in Justin, You can go and see him." He continued. I smiled and walked up the stair while hearing Alex and her mom disagreed with Mr. Russo. Ben followed me, but Mr. Russo stopped him. I walked to Justin room alone and knock on the door. He didn't answered, so I went in without permission.

"Justin?" I called his name. He wasn't in the room. His room was clean and neat. There are a lot of books in there. Then suddenly I felt that someone was behind me. Someone hugged me from my back. I tried to turn around, but the person didn't let me.

"You shouldn't come in." Justin said. I became so nervous and scared.

"Justin? What happened?" I asked in nervously. I slowly turned around and saw Justin eye's were all black. There were no light reflection. I gasped and walked backward.

"Justin?" I asked again. He didn't say anything except walking closer to me. I kept on backing until I fell on his bed. He also leaned really closed to me and stared into my eyes. He was really scary. I thought that he was thinking about something bad, but suddenly his eyes turned back to normal, and he just collapsed on top of me.

"Justin!" I screamed. He didn't move. I pushed him aside and he was asleep. That was when Mr. Russo and Alex and her mom came in.

"What happened?" they all asked at the same time. I swallowed hard because I couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Justin! He collapsed!" I said and ran to Alex. Mr. Russo walked to Justin and opened one of Justin's eyes and turned around.

"Justin did it!" He said in a happy voice! Alex gasped and so did her mom. They both hugged me with joy. And I had no idea what I just did. Justin became a very mysterious guy to me. Isn't he a half wizard, but why did his eyes had to be so............................

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Justin [Pov]

I woke in the morning to see Harper was sleeping on the chair placing her head on my bed. Her hand was holding my hand. She looked so beautiful when she sleep. I looked at her for a long moment when I accidentally moved my hand that made Harper woke up.

"You're a wake!" She said with a smiled, and quickly pulled her hand back from her. I smiled a little and she got up fast.

"So how are you feeling?....." She asked in a nervous voice.

"I'm all right. Thank you." I replied. Harper blushed and she step back.

"Well, I have to go home, and later, I'll come back." She said. I just nodded. She got out of the room and disappeared. I looked at the calendar and it was Tuesday November the 3rd. She didn't go to school? I made her stayed home? She must be really worried about me.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The memories of last night flash back. I just saw the black eyes. I was scared that I stepped back and hit the wall with my head. That was hurt!

After I wash my face and brushed my teeth, I went back to my bedroom. My dad was waiting for me there.

"Dad!" I called him. He just grinned. "What happened to me yesterday?" My dad didn't replied me for a long moment.

He sighed heavily and turned around scratched his head.

"All right, Justin!" my dad started. "Well, I want you to know something."

"What dad? Why do you have to look at me like stranger?" I asked him. He looked so worried and uneasy to tell me about something.

"Okay. The truth is that you are the last inheritance of the vampire in our family history."

"Dad? What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you. You are the last boy in the family that will inheritance our great, great, great, great..... grandfather Justin."

"What? I am not that old to be a grandfather!"

"No! I am talking about our great...... grandfather. His name is also Justin Russo with Alexander for his middle name. He was a pure blood vampire who married a young full wizard girl name Jennie. Every thirteen generations. One of the kids will become a vampire inheritance."

"Dad! I have no idea what you are talking about? I think you made this up! There is no way that I am a vampire and a wizard at the same time! I have no fang!"

"Justin! Will you please just let me finish explaining?"

"Yes, Sure!"

"As I was saying. You are an inheritance vampire, and your fate woman is Harper Finkle, and you must suck her blood on the wedding night to end this inheritance, and not becoming some kind of monster during every new moon."

"Are you saying that I am a vampire serious?"

"Yes, indeed!"

"How am I going to suck her blood without fangs? Does that mean Harper will become a vampire? And does Alex and Max going to be like me? Do they know about this?" I asked very quick.

"Wooo.. Hold on there! You ask too much questions! I can't even remember your questions! For the first questions, your fang will appear after your 18th birthday, and Harper will not be turn into a vampire, because you're not a pure blood vampire, you're just an inheritance vampire. And..uh...right! Alex and Max are not going to be like you, because you are the only one, and the first born son. Now what's the last question again?"

"Alex and Max know about this?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Well, I... I...haven't find the right time."

"Dad, I wish you could trust me more!" After I said this, I walked out of my room really fast. I got angry.

"Justin! You don't even know the rule yet!" My father yelled after me.

"I don't care!" I yelled back!

"Just don't kiss Harper before the wedding day!" He shouted. I stopped and turned around going back to my room, and my father was standing at the door.

"So you decided to listen to me now?" He asked with a frown expression.

"Yes. What happened if I kissed her?" I asked.

"Well, If you kissed her, you'll disappear!"

"Then if I don't marry Harper, I won't be disappear?"

"No! That rule haven't change, You still have to marry Harper! If not! You'll disappeared, too."

"I can't believe it! Why do I have to turn into a vampire?"

"It is your fate!"

"If I know this, I wouldn't break up with Juliet at that time!"

"Justin!!! What are you saying?" My dad yelled at me. I shook my head really fast and hit my own head.

"I know! What am I saying?" My dad knocked my head and laughed.

"I hope you will find your mind back soon, and good luck on your quest!" He said and walked away. I looked after my dad and thought for a moment.

I never thought that I would become a vampire. Everything that my father told me seem like a myth. I didn't know if I should believed it or not. I sighed heavily and went down stair, hoping that when I woke in the morning, everything will turn into a dream.

"Mrs. Russo, I made some hot soup for Justin." I heard Harper voice coming from the door. I stood at the stairway hiding myself from her. I made up my mind and walked into the sub-station.

"Hey, Honey, look what Harper made it for you." My mom said. She lifted up a bow that has flowers around it.

"Oh thank Harper!" I said and looked at her.

"You are welcome, I just wanted you to feel better." She said and walked toward my mom and took the soup. She brought it in front of me and said, "Here, my mom taught me how to made this. I hope you like it." I nodded with a smiled and taste the soup. It was good.

"I like it. Thank you!" I said and I can see that Harper was blushing.

Harper [pov]

Justin some how became so nice and kind on the day that he was sick. He ate the soup that I made for him, and said that it was good. I felt really happy. After I got home that day, I was very satisfied with everything. I kept on smiling while leaning against my door, and thought about Justin all the time. I didn't know why, but I hoped that Justin would feel the same, too.

The next morning, I prepared to go to school. When I got outside and walked to the gate, I saw a boy was standing there. He turned around and it was Justin. I smiled and walked to him.

"What are you doing here at this early morning?" I asked him.

"I came to walk with my fiancée to school." He said. Those words were happy words. I felt it. It was like the most romantic moment I ever get in my entire life. At least what I think it was.

"So is he ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, he is." Justin answered and we started to walk to school. Suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes and snapped a camera at us. The person was Alex.

"Awww.. What a beautiful lovely couple walking to school!" Alex teased us. My face became hot and red feeling embarrassed. I looked at Justin and his cheeks were red, too.

"Stopped it Alex! You're making fun of us!" Justin said and ran to catch Alex to get back the camera. I didn't know why, but I felt like I'm the luckiest girl. I ran after them and finally got to school before the bell rang. Justin said good-bye to me and Alex. We all separated our way to go to our different classes.

My first block class was with Ben. It was US history. When I got to my class, Ben already on his desk. My desk was next to him.

"You look so lively today! What happened?" He asked me. I smiled and sat down. I thought of happy time when I was with Justin that morning.

"You and Justin made up?" Ben guessed. I became confused. How did he know that?

"I am just guessing okay?" he continued.

"Oh! Yeah, but I am not really sure." I said with a smiled.

"I am glad that you two are okay now. I want to see more of your smiles!" Ben said. Somehow those words cut through me. The words sound so desolated. I didn't know why. I felt like I only thought for my self. I turned away and stared at the empty desk in front of me.

Soon the class was over, I got up when Ben grabbed my wrist. I looked at him and he said, "Want to study together? You missed class yesterday, I can give you my notes." I happily nodded and walked out of the class with him. There is nothing between me and him, right? We're just friend. I thought to my self. I walked with Ben to the cross hallway. I said good-bye to Ben and walked to my next class.

Unexpectedly, Gwen stood in front of me with her three friends standing behind her. I was frighten, and tried to ignore them. Gwen just smirked and snapped her fingers when her three friends walked near to me and pulled me away with them. I had no idea where Gwen and her gang was taking me to. Finally we end up in the back of the school where the school dumpster was. Gwen's friend pushed me next to the trash dumpster. I got up and spoke.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a kind of angry voice.

"What am I doing?" Gwen smirked with her hand crossed across her chest. "To stop you from getting involve between me and Justin. You know that, Justin is mine, and only!" she chuckled.

"He is not a property for you to own him." I argued.

"So who cares about that? Everybody know that he is my boyfriend! You better stay away from him!" Gwen said.

"Yeah! You better!" The three girls added. I looked at them and didn't know what to say.

"And, just for your information. Me and Justin already spent a night together last time. So you need to stay away from him!" Gwen endured.

They pushed me to the dumpster that I hit my head on the metal. How I wished Justin would come and rescue me. I was about to lose my hope when I heard someone spoke.

"Leave her alone!" I was sure that was Justin. I looked up and turned around. It was Ben. I gasped. Ben? I got up and the four girls turned around.

"You girls better stop picking on other people, you'll get in trouble for it!" Ben continued. I was crying when I saw Ben came to rescue me. After the girls walked away really fast from us, Ben walked to me and reached his hand to me.

"You know? A pretty angel should always keep her smile." He said. I somehow felt like I heard this before. I took the offer and got up.

"Thank you!" I said with a sniffed. Ben gave me a handkerchief. I took it and wiped my tear out. Then we started to walk back to our classes.

"So? How do you know that I was there?" I asked him.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that I want to meet you at the library for our study time, when I saw Gwen and her friends pulled you away." He explained.

"Thank." I told him. Finally we got to my second class. He said good-bye to me and went to his class.

During class, I only thought about Gwen's words. She and Justin spent a night together in the past? I felt like I stole her boyfriend away. Justin probably still in love with her. They were so cute when they were together. I sighed heavily and got back my depression again.

During my second class, I couldn't stand on my own sadness, so I decided to skip third and fourth block. I went straight to our school green house. I stayed in the green house for a long time. Alex called me on my phone, but I didn't pick it up. I turned off my phone and sat down leaning against the wall of the green house in silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Justin [Pov]

I was in my four block when Alex text me.

"Do u no ver Harper is?" Alex asked. I started to get worried when I saw the text.

"No, wat happened?" I replied her.

"She is not in class. I asked her classmate from third block class, she said Harper wasn't there either."

"Wat???"

"Do u know that your stupid ex abused her this morning?"

"Wat? Gwen?"

"Yeah! So hurry up and make up some excuse. We better go find her."

"Excuse? I dunno how?"

"Just say that an alien is coming to visit the earth. And Hurry!!" Alex said and no more reply.

I put my phone away when my teacher saw me text-ing.

"Justin! I think I just saw you text! Give me your phone!" Mr. Dickinson said.

"No… uh… yes I was!!! An alien is coming to visit the earth, so I have to go!" I said really fast and got up. I can see that my teacher and my classmates were all confused.

"Are you serious!" they asked.

"No! I will make up for my time that I miss." I said and ran really fast away.

I got out of the room and ran into the hallway. I saw Alex were running toward me.

"Did you find her yet?" I asked while panting.

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"Okay. What about her cell phone?"

"She turned off the cell phone!"

"Okay! We have to think like Harper!" I suggested. Alex agreed with me and thought for a while.

"THE GREEN HOUSE!" we both said and ran to the school green house.

We both saw Ben with Harper. I got so angry and walked really fast to them. I grabbed Harper's wrist and pulled her away, but Ben grabbed Harper's other wrist and said, "May be she doesn't want to go with you." Harper looked at Ben.

"What are you doing? She is my fiancée, just lay your hand off her!" I said in an angry voice.

"Wait guys!" Alex interrupted us. We all looked at her.

"All right! I pretend that I didn't see anything. So I'm going to let you guy solve this problem! Bye!"

Alex waved good-bye and gone.

"Anyway, like I said, Harper already has a fiancée." I continued.

"Well, do you ever make her happy? All you do is making her wasted her precious tears!" Ben said that made me shut my mouth.

Ben was right. He pulled Harper away from me and stepped back. Harper didn't say anything for a while. She pulled her hand back from Ben and walked to me.

"Justin," She started. "Kiss me!" she demanded. I looked at her with shocked! What? I can't kiss her! I will disappear like my dad told me. I didn't know what to do. I was nervous.

"Kiss me Justin." she repeated. I didn't say anything or do any action. "Just like I've thought. I can't take you away from Gwen." she endured.

"Wait. Harper I can explain." I said. Harper walked back to Ben and held on Ben's arm and walked past me. I was left there alone.

That evening when I got home, I was really mad and angry. I kicked my bedroom door and threw my book bag on the bed really hard. My parents were scared of me, too. My dad knocked on my door room and I didn't open up for him.

Later on that day, my dad came and knocked on my door again. I got up really fast from my bed and opened the door.

"It's because of you!!!! Harper's hate me!!!" I shouted in front of my dad. My dad just looked at me without any words.

"I don't care if I disappeared or not! I am going to get her back!" I yelled and ran out of my room and slammed the door. All my family including Alex were surprised with shocked. I ran out in the street and ran toward Harper's house. Of-course it was cold outside. I ran out without any jacket or scarf or a hat. I only hope that Harper's will give me another chance, and I'll definitely tell her how I really felt about her! The question that I've been looking for, and the answered to that is.................

Alex [pov]

Justin ran out of the house without any jacket. I walked to my dad and said, "Harper commanded him to kiss her this afternoon!"

"What? Are you serious?" My dad asked.

"Are you saying that I am lying to you? I know I lied a lot, but not this time!" My dad didn't say anything.

"Do you think that we should tell him?" I continued.

"Nah! I want to see what result he bring out!" My dad said with his head shook. I just sighed and walked into Justin room and got out with his jacket, hat, mitten, and a scarf.

"I'm going to see a play!" I said and ran out of the house really fast. I knew Justin would go to Harper's house, so I ran after him.

"Some people are stubborn, and some people are hardworking, let my eyes see the far thing!" I cast a spell and a magic mirror was in front of me. I saw Justin ran toward Harper's house in the mirror. Suddenly there were four guys surrounded him. I saw them hitting him and kicking him for a while. Then they all laughed and walked away.

How come Justin did so much for Harper? He never like Harper before. She is just another ordinary girl, yet he was crawled toward her house. I didn't know why I cried when I saw this happened to Justin.

I finally ran toward him and helped him got up. He looked at me in silent, but with those fierce eyes.

"What are you doing here? And did you cried or something?" He asked and checked my eyes. I shook my head.

"Just go home! I am not going anywhere. I just got an accident." He lied. I saw the whole things. I stood in front of him and handed him the jacket, and the hat, and the mitten, and the scarf.

"It is too cold now. You need to wear it." I told him.

"Thank." He replied and put them on. "Now you can go home and watch the sub-station with Max." He continued.

"No! I am going to see Harper! She is not going to break your heart this much! Why are you doing this anyway." I yelled. Justin looked at me with his eyes brown up.

"You don't understand Alex, when you find someone you really love, you'll understand." Justin didn't say nothing else after that. He sat down on the side walk and waited in silent for a long moment.

"Why don't you go home and help Max?" He asked me.

"Okay!" I replied. I got up and walked away to the big tree really far from Justin.

"I cast this spell to make me invisible." I said and I became invisible and walked back to Justin. He still sat down at that side walk. He turned toward Harper's house and got up. He walked up the hill and I followed him. He walked into Harper's front yard and headed to the door. He was about to ring the door bell when he spotted something. He walked over to the window and watched. I watched with him, too.

There I saw Harper and Ben was studying in the living room. I can felt the pain that Justin just had now. He probably hurt and couldn't do anything about it. He turned around and leaned against the window and sighed with disappointedly.

Why did he had to go through this? I thought. I mean he did broke Harper's in the past which was kind of the same thing, but for him to look this depression? Justin was not this kind of guy. Justin walked away to the sidewalk and sat down. I sat down with him too.

"Alex, I know it is you." He said.

"How you know that?" I asked him.

"I wonder why I don't know my sister is using magic to spy on me!"

"I am not spying on you! I just wanted to check if you are ok or not."

"Thank anyway! I'm going home!" Justin said and got up.

"Wait! Is this all your result is? you came all the way here even though people hit you on the way, and now you going back without the price? I was so touch seeing you didn't give up at first! Why don't you set a model for me!"

"Wow! Alex, thank! I am not going!" Justin said and got up.

"Wait, Justin!" I was trying to tell him the true about my dad told me but he held up his hand.

"I don't need any help!" He said. "Just tell mom, and dad, and Max that I love them. and Good-bye!"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Nah! I am not going to say anything! You use magic! Good-bye Alex!" Justin teased and he walked closer to me and gave me a hug.

Justin rang the door's bell, and stood patiently. Harper opened the door and looked surprised.

"Justin! What are...." Harper haven't finish his sentence when Justin pulled her wrist into the living room. Ben got up from the sofa and looked at Harper and Justin. I wonder what happened next!


	9. Chapter 9

Harper [pov]

Ben and I were studying after school that afternoon. It was November afternoon. It was chill outside. We were studying in the living room when someone rang the door bell. I got up from the floor and walked to the door.

When I opened the door, Justin was in front of me. I was shocked. He grabbed my hand and rushed into the living room to see Ben got up from the couch. They looked at each other like something that I couldn't understand it. It was like a war broke into a peaceful land. Justin turned to me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I don't like him. Why do you have to stay with him alone?" He asked in a voice between mad and sort of happy. Was he jealous?

"We are just studying!" I replied.

"Yeah, nothing is between me and her." Ben added.

"Well who ask you?" Justin smirked. I got mad and turned to Ben.

"Excused us for a moment please?" I said and pulled Justin into the music room.

"What is the matter with you Justin? Since when do you care if I be with other guy or not?" I could see that Justin eyes were dark. He was angry. He still looked at me and still listened to me.

"You didn't even like me." I endured. Justin crossed his arms and didn't do anything.

"Okay! What are you doing here anyway?" I asked and turned around facing my back on him.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about." I continued and walked away from him to the piano. Justin still didn't say anything. I turned around and his face was still normal and looked at me like nothing happen.

"I stopped loving you already." I said finally.

"You can't love any body else except me!" Justin finally spoke.

"What? why are so confidence? People can change." I said with tear swelled up in my eyes.

"They can't change quick like that." He argued.

"I can!" I bellowed as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"If you had stopped loving me, you wouldn't cry like this." Justin walked closer to me. I could feel the atmosphere was changing. I looked into his eyes. His looked different. He wiped my tears out with his thumb.

Slowly he kissed me on the lips. My eyes were wide opened like a lightning just hit the ground. I was shocked. I pulled away quickly and looked at him in confused. He pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Don't tell me that you have love other man." He said with his sweet gentle voice. I didn't know why, but I felt so happy and scared at the same time. I didn't say anymore word.

ALEX [pov]

Justin found out right after he kissed Harper! My dad was just trying to test him. So that's why he didn't disappear. I tried to tell him that, but Justin didn't want me to. So I just let him find out himself. That was funny! I was surprised to see that Justin really did trying to sacrifice for Harper! I don't why...

Harper [pov]

Justin and I made up that afternoon, and everything went out to be fine after that. Finally fall almost passed. I couldn't believe time went by so quickly. The day were getting closer and time were tickling and rushing to the finishing line. I still couldn't believe it.

It was almost holiday break. I never wanted to stay home. I liked going to school, but winter break was almost over. Two more day, and winter break is here.

It surprised me that when my parents and Alex's parents came to see us right after school one day. They had their bright smiles across their faces. My mom and Mrs. Russo ran toward me and both hugged me in exciting mood. I was confused why they came to school that day. Then my father and Mr. Russo came out of the van and smiled.

"Are you guys ready to go?" My dad asked. I had no idea where we were going. My mom and the other just nodded. We all got into the van. Of course Max and Alex came, too. Alex and Max were almost sleeping in the van because of her parents talked about some topic that seem not interesting. As for Justin, he just stared out the window and sat quietly without any word. I just listened to any sound that I could hear. Finally the van stop after the ten minutes ride.

"Finally! I'm exhausted!" Alex said.

"Honey! you didn't even do anything except sitting!?" Mr. Russo said. I smiled secretly by myself when I heard that. It was funny. When we got out of the van. I found that we were in front of a house. Not a really big house nor small. It was just perfect! I got to admit that I like the house.

"So Harper? Do you like it?" Mrs. Russo asked with smiled.

"Huh?" I was still confused.

"Well let's go in and check it out!" my mom suggested. Everyone agreed with her and went in. The first thing we saw was a living room. A perfect living with black shinny sofa and red carpet. There was a small table in the middle of it with a glass and a flower sheet was under it. The living room has everything in it. The big TV screen was on the white painted wall.

"Wow! A big TV screen! I thought that I was going to invent that!" Max said.

"AHaha! Too bad it's already invented!" Alex added.

"You just wait! I'll invent something really small that can hold a lot of music in it!" max stated.

"That sound like an MP3!" Alex added again. I just grinned and walked away when my mom and Mrs. Russo walked to me.

"Wait! there are more!" they both said in a happy voice.

"Let's go up stair." My mom added. And I followed them. I glanced over to Justin who followed my dad and his dad into the room which I think kitchen.

My mom showed me the bedroom that has a king side bed and there was two dressers a big mirror. It was a pretty big bedroom. They showed me the bathroom and the guestroom and the music room with a piano that I like.

"This house is familiar to our house and Alex's house!" I said finally.

"So you like it?" Alex's mom asked.

"Yeah!" I replied. My mom and Mrs. Russo gave each other a high five.

"So this is going to be your house, when you marry to Justin." Mrs. Russo said.

"Oh..." I didn't really get it at first. "WHAT??????????"

"Uh honey... when you married, you have to live with husband alone." My mom explained. Were they serious? I stepped back and didn't know why I felt so nervous when they told me this.

After a while everyone went down stair. I stayed in the guest room standing near to the window quietly. Someone opened the door and I turned around. Justin came in.

"Hey... you okay?" He asked. I nodded. He walked to the window standing next to me. and looked out the window, too.

"I didn't know about this, too." He said. I still didn't say anything. I turned to look at him and he looked kind of sad.

"I'm sorry..." He continued.

"For what?" I asked.

"I agreed with them."

"This is far from our school. Is that mean we have to change school?"

"No... I drive." I was so pathetic. I forgot that Justin know how to drive. He even got his Driver License already. Then our conversation went dead for a moment. I can't believe that I was going to live with him alone in five more months!

"Are you afraid?" Justin suddenly asked.

"No..." I answered.

"Looked like you really are afraid."

"I am not afraid!" I said and turned around to walk to the door when Justin grabbed my hand. I turned around and he pulled me into his body and hugged me.

"Harper, I don't want you to be sad. I'll talk to dad if you don't like the house." He said in a calm voice. I didn't say that I don't like the house. I was just sad about that we have live ten minutes away from everyone else. But Justin said that made me not so afraid anymore.

"I like it. don't worry about it." I told him. "This is a beautiful neighborhood." I continued and suddenly we heard people were whispering at the door or arguing in a small voice. I looked at Justin with a smiled and walked silently to the door and opened it. Alex and Max and my parents and Alex's parents were all fell down to the floor filing up at the door.

"Wow! What are you guy doing?" I asked.

"Wo...well.. I was looking for the bathroom." Alex was the first one to answer.

"Me.. too.." Max added.

"Me three.." Mr. Russo jumped in. Everyone looked at him and they all laughed. They got up and Alex smiled at me. Once again, I thought about my fairy tale. May be my story is going to end here. But who know?

Ben [pov]

I can't believe it. The person that I love the most was going to marry to someone else. I tried really hard to be notice by her, but every time I tried, something else happened. The last time I saw Harper and Justin was before winter's break. I knew that they were perfect for each other, so I decided to leave and transfer to another school. I didn't want to become a burden to both of them. Beside, if I stayed, I would hurt myself more. Over the winter break, I went through the papers work and transferred to another school with only words of good-byes to Harper in a letter which I wrote and never sent it to her. But I wished that I was brave enough not running away from my problem. Beside Justin and I will forever be enemy that will never meet even though, we're walking on the same hallway.


End file.
